Illumi Zoldyck
|appearance =Anime, Manga |manga debut = Volume #1, Chapter #6 |anime debut = Episode #8 Episode #3 |movie debut = |arc = |ova debut= |game debut= |english = |japanese = |status =Active |gender =Male |race = Human |birthplace = |birthday = |age =242004 Databook, p.144 |height =185 cm |weight = 68 kg |bloodtype =A |residence =Zoldyck Estate |nationality = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Assassin Hunter |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |headquarters = |trained = |instructor = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |rank = |classification = |aura type =Manipulator |graduation = |grad age = |registration = |number = |group =Manipulator |family = |techniques = |tools = |nen = }} is the first of the Zoldyck siblings to be born and is Killua's eldest brother. He takes part in the 287th Hunter Exam under the disguise of , applicant #301. Appearance When not in disguise, Illumi has an impassive face, long straight black hair, and black eyes. However, as Gittarackur he has a mohawk, with a number of needles sticking into his head at various places. His chest and shoulders are always pierced by needles regardless of which form he is in. Personality Illumi has a cold and cruel personality. In the past he had no scruples about using a female butler of his family to test the power of Alluka, his second youngest sibling, resulting in her deathCh 323, p.6. He has a twisted love for Killua and is even happy to die if it means his image is engraved upon Killua's heart foreverCh 330, p.10. While Illumi himself has stated that an assassin does not need friends because they will get into what is not their own businessVol 5, p.17, he has a friendship of convenience with Hisoka. It is not clear how it started but they are willing to help each other as long as their respective interests are secured. Background The eldest child of the zoldyck family. 287th Hunter Exam arc Illumi, in Gittarackur's disguise, is briefly seen before Phase One of the Hunter Exam starts. Tonpa thinks about inviting him to drink a can of a laxative spiked juice, but he is scared off by his freakish appearanceVol 1, p.128. He passes Phase One and Three with ease, although he almost fails the Second Phase, which is about cooking. In the Fourth Phase on Zevil Island, the examiner Lippo asks the remaining 24 examinees to hunt for each other's badges for one week. On the 2nd day, Gittarackur phones Hisoka, asking if he needs help, but the latter turns down the offerVol 3, p.151. Shortly afterwards he finds his designated target Gozu but Siper, whose target is Gittarackur, attempts to kill him by sniping at him from a distance. Gozu accidentally takes the shot in the back and is fatally injured. Annoyed by Siper's interference, Gittarackur quickly kills her, takes her badge, then comes back and kills Gozu. After obtaining Gozu's badge, he gives Hisoka the badge belonging to Siper, digs a hole, crawls into it, and sleeps until the end of Phase FourVol 3, p.181-183. The Final Phase is a reverse elimination tournament in which the winner of a match will receive a Hunter License and be removed from the competition and the loser will be given more chance. As this phase goes on, Killua eventually is required to fight Gittarackur. Right after the start signal, Gittarackur reveals his true form as Illumi to his brother and tells him that he takes the exam to get a Hunter License for a job he needs, and to watch over Killua by order of their mother. Illumi then psychologically manipulates his brother by saying that Killua is nothing but a puppet of darkness with no desire, no passion, nor ambition who only enjoys the death of other people. After Killua tells him he only wants to be friends with Gon, Illumi scoffs and deems it impossible, since he and his father have raised Killua to be an assassin. Upset by Illumi's words, Leorio claims that Gon already views Killua as his friend. Illumi, troubled by this, wants to go murder Gon but is stopped by some contestants and examiners. Realizing that he would be disqualified if he killed Gon before the end of this phase, Illumi asks Netero if he can kill anyone after passing the exam, to which Netero replies that his actions would not be breaking any rules. Illumi then taunts Killua by saying that if he forfeits the match, he would spare Gon's life. Knowing that defeating Illumi is impossible Killua admits defeat, and Illumi becomes a licensed Hunter. Shortly thereafter, Killua suddenly kills Bodoro and is disqualified. Later, Gon, who has heard about Killua's disqualification from Satotz, finds and tells Illumi to apologize to Killua, and angrily claims that he is not qualified to be Killua's brother. Illumi asks ironically if one needs qualification to be another's brother. Gon, further angered by this, lifts Illumi up by the wrist of his right arm using one hand and breaks it. Illumi then slowly raises his left hand, wanting to do something to Gon, but Gon senses danger and backs away in timeVol 5, p.40-41. When the Final Phase is over, Illumi tells Gon, Kurapika and Leorio that Killua went home to Kukuroo Mountain. He then has a short discussion about Gon with Hisoka. He thinks to himself that Gon is dangerous and it would be best if he killed him right then, but Hisoka warns him that Gon will only die by his hands. Yorknew City arc Half a year later, it is revealed that Illumi is an acquaintance of Chrollo Lucilfer. He, Maha, and Kalluto are hired by Chrollo to assassinate the Ten Dons of the Mafia, who placed large bounties on the heads of the Phantom Troupe. He accomplishes this mission just in time to save Chrollo from being killed by his grandfather and father, who are hired by the Ten Dons to eliminate the Phantom Troupe. He also manipulates the coprse of a Don to make the Mafia Community think that the Troupe has been defeatedVol 11, p.125-127. Afterwards Hisoka hires him to disguise himself as him, infiltrate into the Phantom Troupe's hideout and act as his doubleVol 12, p.183. Illumi then uses Kalluto to distract the members in the hideout while switching places with HisokaVol 13, p.18-19. Illumi and Kalluto after assassinating the Ten Dons.jpg|Illumi after assassinating the Ten Dons Hisoka hiring Illumi by phone.jpg|Hisoka hiring Illumi by phone Illumi infiltrates into the Troupe's hideout in Hisoka's disguise.jpg|Illumi in Hisoka's disguise New Hunter Chairman Election arc After Chairman Netero's death, Illumi appears in the first round of the election for a new chairman in the guise of Gittarackur. He talks with Hisoka about what happened during the Chimera Ant crisis, the death of Netero, his younger brother Alluka, and the current situation with Gon and KilluaVol 30, p.204-205. They are next seen sitting in an airship bar, talking about Alluka's ability. Illumi explains to Hisoka the magnitude of and the rules of Alluka's power, and tells him that tens of thousands of people, including the Zoldycks and Hisoka, would die if Killua wishes to have Gon restored in the wrong way. Fearing that Killua will do it the wrong way, he asks Hisoka to help him kill Alluka if he himself fails to persuade Killua to make his wish in a proper and safe wayCh 323, p.13. When Killua is going to Gon's hospital with Alluka and 3 butlers in a car, Illumi calls him by phone and asks about the removal of the needle, which Killua confirms. Illumi says he will go into action. Killua then asks if he wants to kill him, to which Illumi replies that family members are forbidden to kill each other in an 'inner mission,' implying that he does not view Alluka as family and wants to kill Alluka. Killua issues a challenge to Illumi. As soon as that happens, Illumi manipulates the drivers of a car and two trucks to drive Killua's car off the cliff. Hisoka remarks that Illumi is too extreme. Illumi replies that he has no choice because Killua is hiding some rules of Alluka's ability and asks Hisoka to eliminate the servants. Hisoka then asks if he can kill Killua, making Illumi explode with anger, thus giving off an intense killing aura for a momentCh 326, p.15-16. He suspects this is a deliberate provocation by Hisoka to help Killua, but Hisoka says it is a joke. Dark Continent Arc Illumi said he joins the Phantom Troupe on Hisoka's request at the Black Whale. chapter 77 page 8-10 Abilities As an assassin from the Zoldyck Family, Illumi was trained from birth in assassination. Thanks to his training he most likely possesses rare abilities such as a strong resistance to poison, a high tolerance to pain and electricity, great agility and physical strength, and advanced armed and unarmed combat techniques. Nen Illumi is a Manipulator. He learned Nen before becoming a Hunter. His weapons of choice are round-head needles, which he throw at the opponent with great power and accuracy. He can manipulate the appearance and actions of anyone who is pierced by these needles. Those whose skulls are pierced by the special aura-imbued needles on his chest will even turn into Needle People (針人間 Hariningen), who single-mindedly follow his orders until they are deadCh 328, p.12-13. Illumi is also a master of disguise. He can use the needles on himself to alter his own face. Even without the use of needles he can still change into a disguise but can only maintain it for 4 or 5 hoursVol 13, p.46. Illumi deforms the face of an examiner with needles.jpg|Deforming the face of an examiner Illumi manipulates the corpse of a Don.jpg|Manipulating the corpse of a Don Illumi turning ordinary people into Needle People.jpg|Turning ordinary people into Needle People References }} HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Males Category:Examinees Category:Nen users Category:Manipulators Category:Zoldyck Family